


But you don’t really care

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), dreams a bitch x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: "I care more about the discs then you do, Tommy. In fact- that's ALL I care about!"Those words lingered in the back of sapnaps thoughts for so long, it was horrible. It taunted him when he tried to sleep and took over him as he tried to do simple tasks. Dream cared about him, right? Him and Dream go way back, before this whole fight for power occurred. It was always him, Dream and George. Dream cared about him, right? Right?
Kudos: 21





	But you don’t really care

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based off of the song "Care" by beabadoobee, I found that it really reminded me of sapnap s relationship with Dream rn so I thought I'd write about it :) This was originally posted on Jan 30, 2021

_"I care more about the discs then you do, Tommy. In fact- that's ALL I care about!"_

Those words lingered in the back of sapnaps thoughts for so long, it was horrible. It taunted him when he tried to sleep and took over him as he tried to do simple tasks. Dream cared about him, right? Him and Dream go way back, before this whole fight for power occurred. It was always him, Dream and George. Dream cared about him, right? Right?

That's what he believed, and that's all he wanted to believe until that day. That day he went to save tubbo and Tommy from the hands of his best friend. His best friend was a horrible person. What the hell.

He followed punz and the crowd, and then moment they got there, he noticed how recked Tommy and tubbo looked. Dream not but a scratch on his mask. He was toying with his prey. He was toying with Sapnaps emotions. It finally clicked.

Sapnap ran in front of Dream when he tried following Tommy and tubbo, who were desperate for safety behind the large crowd of armored friends. Sapnap felt cold, "get away from them." His tone of voice caused Dream to stutter in his steps. Sapnap didn't get to say anything else to him then, he only stood back as he watched Tommy take two of his canon lives. Half of him wanted Tommy to finish the job. The other half was screaming to help him, to protect him. He hated it.

When everyone walked down the hall of the items Dream had or was planning on stealing, he followed. Something caught his eye.

Beckerson.  
  


What

The

Hell.

His heart became cold that day. He felt cold. Too cold. It was terrible.

He was one of the people to take Dream to the prison that day, but there were no words exchanged. Only silence, the crunching of the grass below their feet becoming more pestering as they walked.

The urge to knock everyone out, to help dream and run away far, far away from here was so strong. It physically hurt him when he watched as Sam and Dream disappeared into the portal. He walked away, not bothering to speak another word.

He hated it. He hated this he hated everyone he hated Dream.

He.. he hated Dream..?

Was that what he was feeling?

He decided that visiting Dream could potentially get his mind made up. He asked Sam, who obliged reluctantly. The process of getting to dreams cell was horrid, tiring, even. But he didn't care. He was so cold, he hated the cold. He loved fire, heat, flames. How he felt with Dream when blowing up lmanburg before it was a major thing. Before it was powerful. Before all Dream wanted was power.

Now he felt cold as ice.

He finally got to the cell, his heart dropping when seeing a familar white mask couldn't bother to turn around and look at him. Bastard was the first word that came to mind. "Ah- Tommy, I see that you've came back. I'm glad, I've been lon-" Sapnap hit the wall with his fist, making his knuckles bleed. Dream flinched, turning around to say something but immediately stopping his sentence. Sapnap wanted to cry. He really did.

Instead he laughed. "So- this is what you've been doing, huh? Waiting for Tommy to come back? So that you can manipulate him again?" Sapnap spoke angrily and quickly, desperately trying to get his point across. Dream tried to speak, "Sapn-" "NO dream, shut the fuck up for five fucking seconds and realize how dumb you are. You left George. You left ME. Stop acting like you give a shit, cause you don't really care. Do you?"

Dream stayed silent, "oh, so now you're speechless. You really-" Sapnap paused, noticing the tears running down both him and dreams faces. "You really don't care.. do you? Did you ever care? Are you serious?" His voice cracked, starting to become hoarse from the previous yelling. Dream finally got the courage to speak, "Sapnap.. I cared, seriously I did I just- got too wrapped up in power, I'm sorry, pandas." Sapnap felt disgusted. "Don't ever fucking call me that again." Dreams head shot up to meet sapnaps gaze. "You purposely pushed me and George away, did you even care how we felt? Do you care at all?" He paused, "do you have any regrets, Dream?"

Dream stayed silent.

Sapnap help in a sob by biting his lip, drawing blood. He wiped the tears from under his eyes with his wrist, turning to leave the cell. "Sapnap, wait-" "I hope you fucking rot in here."

And that was the first and last time Sapnap ever visited Dream in that cell. George couldn't bother.

Sapnap still had mixed emotions, but every time he tries to sort them he just feels disgusted. He felt used, like a puppet. He longed for the past, although he knew that wasn't healthy. But he knew one thing for sure, though.

He hopes that Dream stays in that cell for the rest of his fucking life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The first Sapnap chapter, hopefully will be writing more on his angsty character lmao. This is the last speed post, and now I’m going to be taking requests! Comment on what you’d like, and please include the characters you want mentioned and in the main spotlight, and if it’s fluff, angst, etc.  
> -Andrew


End file.
